Buranga Jungle (Lizard, Hydra, Apes)
Buranga. The great continent of Buranga is a wild and hostile territory, since the days before the founding of Ambal, travelers and explorers of all kingdoms came telling fantastic stories of fabulous and wild beasts inhabiting the dark jungle covering the continent. But no kingdom never made official expeditions by the little interest or value that were in those lands, being unknown, dangerous, nobody dared to allocate resources for a possible conquest more than anything for lack of courage and a lot of risk in resources, all this changed when in 3834 the king Raidar III of Tyrsfal, for its expansionist desires and under the rumor that possibly had gold mines and diamonds in the continent (incidentally never found) decided to launch a massive conquest of the continent, sending a quarter of the royal army in a fleet of 50 warships, making the territory was pretty easy to take, although it should be noted that there were skirmishes in the first months of siege against a hitherto unknown kind of humanoid lizards native to the continent (the apparently they worship a strange deity related to snakes), as a curiosity can be said that the settlement of Buranga (owned by crown Tyrsfal) lay on the ruins of an ancient city destroyed by human conquerors, who had the same name ; Buranga. The war with the still ongoing natives and is unknow their number and real power, so the crown has been cautious and has decided to deploy armed groups advanced exploring the continent before further expand the settlement, because yet is unknown the dark dangers and secrets that the jungle hide. Buranga's map: HUNTING ZONES INGAME Buranga has all kinds of monsters found in the jungle in general over the whole surface can find: Tigers, Elepanths, Wasps, Parrots, Centipedes, Terror Byrds, Scorpions, Flamingos, Crocodiles, Larvas, Giant Spiders, Poison Spiders, Snakes, Cobras , Carniphilas, Jungle Bats, Spiders, Tarantulas, Spit Nettles, Butterflys, Badgers, Bugs, but the most relevant in terms of huntings are: Lizards, Apes, Hydras, Dworcs. LIZARDS To reach the lizards follow the following route: Once we get to the circles we go down by a hole, here: We follow to the end of the path, climb up and we get here: The lizards are important because they allow us to collect lizard scales for the addon HYDRAS To reach them we just walk from Buranga (city) to the north-west, there we will find the mountain of Hydras. Follow the following path: APES The location of the apes is marked on the official map, where is marked position with a Merlkin (the apes are essential to get the fur ape, we need to get part of the Second Summoner addon and Second Oriental Addon and banana staff for the Second Shaman Addon. DWORCS The Dworcs are on the south of the continent, with a great volcano beside them that they worship as a god, his camp is their only known settlement although they has seen in caves beneath the continent. To reach this area must venture through the jungle or to the caves to reach the location on the official map is marked on south where there is a Dworc Fleshunter. The hunt of Dworcs is necessary to get the Tribal Masks (Second Shaman Addon) and Voodoo Dolls (First Shaman Addon). The Old Widow: '''This monster only appears in Buranga in his raid. The exact location where appear this creature is valuable by her loot (spool of yarn), so that we should ask the npc Banga, found in the city of Buranga in the paladin store, because he has seen the beast and can give us details of his location. '''Burangas Revenge: '''Burangas Revenge is more of a myth than a confirmed story, it is a powerful carnivorous plant man-eater, which has been conceived by the ancient gods of Buranga, is a forest spirit who seeks revenge on humans by the destruction they have caused to the jungle and its creatures. Burangas Revenge gives us the valuable Mandrake, necessary to get the Second Shaman Addon. Maybe we can find out more on the location of the legendary monster asking to the npcs citizens of Buranga. '''BACK TO HOME BACK TO HUNT ZONES